


A Family Matter

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesiac Jason, Angst, Baby Damian, Bat Family, Canon is killing me, Child Abuse, F/M, I usually hold off until things have been out for a while but I'm in such distress, Platonic Relationships, Read no further if you don't want to know, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, but you should expect that by now since it's me, just not a oneshot, set after s3e6, this was supposed to be a really short oneshot what the heck, well it will still be short-ish, young justice: outsiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: At first it was just a matter of updating the files on Ra’s al Ghoul: the people he surrounded himself with always caused them trouble in one way or another eventually and it was Barbara’s job to be in the know. But then there was a suspicious lack of information about one of the new bodyguards.And then… well, then it was a family matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! IF YOU’VE NOT BEEN KEEPING UP WITH YOUNG JUSTICE S3 THEN YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> I was actually going to finish up Forget Me Not and then take a break from fanfic to focus on original writing but… then Young Justice happened, so that new years resolution is getting broken already. But how am I supposed to resist an amnesiac Jason, a baby Damian, and an oblivious batfam being dangled in front of my nose and not write something?

“Words cannot express how wonderful that rescue mission went,” Barbara teased, “such grace, such skill. Really the only way it could have gone better was if you blew up a building. Oh wait, you did.”

 _“Yeah, yeah, I messed up, do you have to rub it in my face?”_ Dick whined on the other line.

“It’s in the job description Boy Wonder,” Barbara smiled as she typed.

“ _Tim is Boy Wonder now_ ,” Dick reminded her. _And Jason was before that_ , went unsaid.

“Oh Grayson, you’ll always be my Boy Wonder.”

“ _Hah, noted,”_ Dick said and this time Barbara could hear the lazy warm smile in his voice, “ _Sending the specs on some of Ra’s newest muscle._ ”

“Thank you muchly,” Barbara hummed as she opened the incoming file.

“ _Happy to be of service My Lady.”_

“Get some sleep, it’s almost dawn,” Barbara ordered, “we’ll go over the implications of Ra’s split from the Light tomorrow.”

“ _Maybe I should boomtube over to your place.”_

“If you did that, we would not be sleeping.”

 _“Really not seeing my motivation here_ ,”

“Well I’m seeing _my_ motivation considering you’ve barely slept in the past two days. I doubt you’d be able to keep up.”

“ _That sounds like a dare I’d love to prove wrong.”_

“Get some sleep, then we’ll talk,” Barbara shook her head slightly in amusement.

“ _Sir, yes sir,”_

“And Dick? Good job on getting everyone out of there alive,” Barbara added softly, “That’s a feat considering Bruce wasn’t there to keep Ra’s interested.”

“ _It was almost too easy,_ ” mused Dick, “ _Ra’s isn’t one to pass up on punishing impudence and he’s never liked me much. He wanted us out of there quickly. He must be hiding something.”_

“Almost definitely,” Barbara sighed, “But we can worry about that later. Now go _sleep_.”

“ _Understood, Nightwing out.”_

Sleep did actually sound wonderful right about then, but Barbara knew she would be too restless if she didn’t finish typing her own notes on the mission. She allowed herself a moment to stretch and spare a longing look at her bed before dropping her arms and wheeling her way over to the monitors to begin typing. It was mostly a matter of pulling up Dick’s camera feeds and adjusting the system references to reflect new alliances. The analysis would come later, for now it was just mindless organization. It was almost soothing, really. The act of putting everything in it’s proper place gave a certain illusion of control, Barbara mused.

Well, considering the power that Barbara now wielded as Oracle, it wasn’t that much of an illusion some days.

There was one bit of muscle that the computer was having trouble identifying though. Barbara called up the shadowed picture and frowned. The computer’s closest guess was Deadshot, based on the mask, but even if this person wasn’t obviously too small (and too white), they were fighting with swords. And not particularly like an assassin with swords either. Barbara didn’t recognize him _at all_ , and that was a little unsettling. She quickly hacked into the Batcomputer and cross referenced the image with all the people in Batman’s database incase he hadn’t completely synched their files last time.

Nothing.

A new player then? Barbara frowned at her screen. Things weren’t matching up. Ra’s had temporarily retired from the league of shadows and kept with him only his most trusted and skilled personnel. This masked person didn’t seem to fall into either category. Sure he was skilled, but Dick had been able to hold him off just fine. Nothing _too_ special from the outside. He just didn’t seem like Ra’s usual type.

And yet he wore embroidered clothing and a mask distinct enough to make it clear that this was no foot soldier.

Something was definitely weird here and Barbara intended to get to the bottom of it.

****

The baby was screaming again.

Jason hovered uncertainly in the doorway watching Talia combing out her hair, ignoring the bawling child laying on the cushions not far away. The baby’s face was scrunched up and red and tears and snot dripped down his face. He’d likely been at it for a while.

“There you are, pet,” Talia turned and smiled at him, “come here.”

Warily, Jason crossed the room and knelt at her feet. His memory was a shadowed and uncertain thing at the best of times these days (and a blank, dark, nothing most of the time), but he remembered the way Talia liked to have him when he visited.

“My beloved certainly has good taste when it comes to his squires; each day it becomes clear what a lovely man you are growing into,” Talia mused almost to herself as she idly stroked Jason’s cheek. It was likely supposed to be an affectionate gesture, but it came across as deeply possessive and a bit like Jason might be a dog or something. Not that he cared.

“It is a shame your ill breeding means that there is a limit to how high you can rise,” Talia continued with a sigh, “Still, father and I have agreed you are a worthy investment.”

Jason wondered if her father’s behavior behind closed doors would shock her. But considering some of Talia’s more recent comments… maybe not. It would certainly shock- someone. Jason tried not to frown. Names were difficult. Memories even more so.

The baby was still crying.

“To be so completely shaped and remade by my Beloved,” Talia murmured, the slightest bit of heat in her gaze, “to carry the gift of life within you so that you came back to the world without a Lazarus pit… surely you must know what a treasure you are to us.”

 _A treasured possession, perhaps_ , a part of Jason’s mind grumbled faintly. Too faint. Jason settled for blinking up at her.

“Still not fully returned though,” sighed Talia regretfully, “but never fear, pet, my father is confident that with enough care, you can be restored. And then, you can serve out your purpose as my son’s right hand when he takes Gotham.”

Gotham: Longing, dread, pain, anger. Home. Home that he missed, and home that he feared almost more than the nightmares that came even when he was awake.

“Yes,” Talia said looking pleased by whatever had shown on Jason’s face, “I long for that day too.”

With a wet gurgling sound, the baby spit up all over it’s expensive clothes before continuing to wail.

“Damian!” Talia shot the infant a scathing look, “haven’t you had enough of that yet?”

The baby cried seemingly louder.

 _He’s just a baby,_ Jason’s mind protested. Still, the constant sound was stressful and it was clearly getting to Talia after such a prolonged time.

“I will not miss when he grows out of this,” muttered Talia, “pet, take him out of my sight. You can bring him to one of the wet-nurses perhaps. He may come back when he’s ready to behave.”

Anger swelled suddenly in Jason’s chest, but he could not quite put thoughts or words to it.

Talia walked out of the room and Damian’s cries took a distinctly more distressed note at her departure.

Uncertainly, Jason walked over to the infant and picked him up. Damian whimpered and blinked tearfully up at him before resuming crying when it became apparent Jason was not his mother. Jason wasn’t really sure if it was more or less stressful now that he was holding the kid.

Not really knowing what else to do, Jason brought the baby back to Damian’s rooms. They were extravagant and lavish and filled with things no infant could possibly have use for. There were no attendants though to take Damian, so Jason set to work getting the little princeling out of his dirty clothes. It wasn’t so bad, Jason decided, since Damian still only drank milk so nothing was especially gross. It was still upsetting in ways Jason couldn’t quite peace together.

 _It’s alright chum,_ the memory came suddenly as they often did, a firm hand on his shoulder and a figure with features unclear, _it’s perfectly natural. Emotional distress and anxiety are not just things in our heads. Our bodies get flooded with the chemicals, and it’s not unusual for that to upset the stomach. Babies will do it often when they’re stressed, and so do adults at times. It’s alright Jay, you did nothing wrong…_

Pain in his head and Jason gripped it with one hand and squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden phantom pain in his limbs and the ghost of cruel laughter.

Softer hiccuping cries and warm squirming next to Jason’s other hand brought him back to the present. Jason stared down at the baby who stared back at him with big murky eyes.

“…’s okay. It’s okay to cry,” Jason told the little one softly, his voice hoarse from disuse, “you just want your mom, I gotcha.”

Moms... moms were difficult. Jason knew it in his bones. He had a sudden image of a blond woman turning her back on him to reveal- no, Jason knew that memory would be the start of another waking nightmare. 

Damian continued to whimper and sniffle as Jason finished whipping him down. Jason spared a glance at the expensive, itchy, uncomfortable baby clothes in the drawer before deciding that it was warm enough that Damian could stay in a diaper. He picked up the baby again and held him to his chest, bouncing them both ever so slightly in a motion he remembered was supposed to be soothing from… somewhere. Damian continued to give shuddering sniffles, but seemed to mostly calm now that he was held close.

“It’s alright, you just wanted to be held,” Jason murmured, the words coming out mindlessly. It felt like his voice had been locked in a box somewhere and it was finally unwinding to warm and fill his chest. Or maybe it was just the baby in his arms, “I know what it’s like to not have any words; Sometimes you just have to scream. It's okay.”

Jason had wanted to scream the other day when he saw that black haired man twisting and fighting him in a way that woke Jason up right down to his bones. He wanted to scream and he wanted the other to just know that he was supposed to hold him. Which was stupid since they were trying to beat each other up, but-

_Grayson._

Family. Family was supposed to- Family wasn’t supposed to just-

Damian whimpered in his arms when Jason stood too still so he hurriedly resumed his little bounce. It looked like all the crying had tired the kid out and he was half asleep already.

“Crying is hard work,” Jason told the sleepy baby, “especially when you wouldn’t have been crying at all if the people who were doing their job. They're supposed to take of you, not just- not- I-“

Damian’s breathing evened out with sleep. Jason swallowed, suddenly not sure why he was so upset... why he felt so undone.

Maybe it was better if his voice stayed locked up in a little box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in so much angst over Jason in Young Justice. I will thus do my part to contribute.

_“This is a bust”_ Dick messaged Barbara as he interrogated the assassin, _“This guy doesn’t know anything about Terra or why the Shadows split.”_

“Hmm, ask him about the new assassin Ra’s keeps so close to him,” Barbara said. At least they could maybe get something useful out of the interrogation. Overall Barbara was not impressed; the man was the pompous sort that tended to believe they were more important than they were. The league would be stupid to share anything to important around someone like that. She was surprised he was still alive.

 _“That kid? Hah,”_ the man scoffed when Dick repeated her question. Barbara was surprised at how quickly he answered since the rest or their questions had had to be dragged out of him by brute force, _“He’s some stray M’lady Talia picked up. He’s supposed to be brain-dead or something.”_

 _“A kid?”_ Barbara could feel Dick pausing all over and she frowned as well. If he was truly so young then he should still be in training for a long time yet before he was presented to the masters.

 _“Yeah, he’s not even that extraordinary,”_ this fact clearly also bothered the assassin, _“everyone just figured he must be the Demon Head’s new pet. Or his daughter’s. But not even the inner circle of the league was told who he is.”_

Barbara wouldn’t lay her money on that since the man _clearly_ wasn’t anywhere near Ra’s inner circle, but it _was_ strange. She could tell it bothered Dick too. The way some of that had been phrased… it almost sounded like this kid could be more of a victim rather than a new player.

“I’ll look into it,” Barbara promised, before Dick could ask, “You keep looking for clues about Terra.”

_“Got it, thanks. Nightwing out.”_

Barbara leaned back in her chair and frowned at her screens. This was a fairly simple recon mission and Dick wasn’t likely to need her help, but she kept three screens open to his feeds and the camera’s around his location. And she really should be devoting the lion’s share of her attention to the meta-trafficking rings- which she _would_ \- it was just… there was something not right with this situation.

What was _Ra’s_ doing with kid like that? With a _kid_ in general? It couldn’t be anything good.

She pulled up Nightwing’s feed from that night again and watched his fight with the mystery boy on repeat.

“A _sword_ isn’t your weapon of choice is it, kid?” murmured Barbara as she watched the boy swing at Dick, gripping the blade with both hands. Which was strange considering he was clearly supposed to be an apprentice of sorts to Ra’s who favored the sword above most other weapons. Still, despite being most likely new to the sword, he had obvious skill and martial arts training.

Sometimes his stance reminded her a little bit of a street fighter or a boxer though more than anything else.

Barbara watched again as the kid entered the fight and made a beeline straight for Dick. Which was a little odd since there were other targets closer and more vulnerable than Nightwing. But perhaps he had been given orders to keep Dick engaged? He certainly succeeded if that was the goal; Dick had to dance a weave to counter the power behind some of the kid’s attacks.

Neither of them landed any blows… which was a little odd for two people as obviously skilled as they were. The fight could have been choreographed with the way they seamlessly responded and moved together.

There were too many weird things about this kid, one right after another and Barbara didn’t believe in coincidences. Not after growing up in Gotham. This kid was definitely not her top priority by any means. And yet… there was something important at work there. Barbara could feel it in her gut and she had learned to trust her gut after all these years.

She considered calling up Bruce, but decided against it until she’d at least gotten Dick to look at the footage with her. Dick still hadn’t reported the fiasco on Infinity Island, though Bruce doubtlessly knew about it anyway. Still, if this turned out to be something serious…

“Nightwing, come by when you’re done there. I want a second opinion on something.”

* * *

 

Dick wasn’t exactly sure why Barbara was wanting him to see with the footage again. He knew that fight backwards and forwards: he’d lived it after all. He’d never say to spending time in the Clocktower though and if Babs thought it was important, than it probably was.

He entered to find her sitting with her chin resting on her folded hands glowering at the screens as they tracked the assassin around and around.

“This really has you feeling the aster, huh?” Dick said in lieu of a greeting as he dropped into an easy crouch beside her chair.

“Something is really wrong here and I don’t know what it is,” Barbara said, frustration bleeding into her voice.

“You mean, other than the fact that Ra’s has probably kidnapped some kid to brainwash him into the perfect assassin?” Dick asked with a sigh. Truthfully if really bugged him. Especially since he’d never get the go ahead to get the boy out: he was too old. Late teens at least and which meant the boy wasn’t likely to listen and Dick would have trouble taking him by force.

“You and I both know Ra’s wouldn’t just kidnap _some_ kid. It’s not his style. It’s beneath him. But it’s not just that,” Barbara insisted, “there’s something about this kid that's just- familiar is the wrong word, but I don’t know how else to explain it.”

“His outfit is kind of similar to Tim’s current uniform, except more assassin-y,” Dick mused, “Maybe Ra’s Bruce obsession is rearing it’s head.”

“Assassin-y,” Barbara repeated flatly, though a hint of amusement tugged at her mouth.

“You know what I mean,” Dick waved his hand.

“I do,” Barbara frowned, “Maybe that is it. That would be concerning though: Ra’s bouts of Bruce obsessions never go anywhere good.”

“Yeah,” agreed Dick with a sigh as he stared up at the screens.

He watched himself flip over the assassin’s head in a way that usually always completely threw his opponents off for at least a moment. The kid though just dropped immediately like he was expecting it and twisted around for a kick meant to make Dick’s landing unsteady while striking out for Dick’s left side-

Dick’s blood suddenly went cold.

“That’s a Bruce move,” he said sharply.

“What?” Barbara said, startled.

“Bruce was the first person who figured out how to combat that move and always responds _exactly_. Like. That. And the only people who would have seen him pull off a move like that would have had to be in the cave while we trained,” Dick insisted.

“And you don’t think someone else could have figured out how to counter that move after studying the way you fight?” Barbara asked, although her gaze had gained a sharpness as she rewound the footage to play the same scene again.

“Other people have learned to combat that, but usually only people who fight with me often like Slade. And _no one_ counters me just like Bruce.”

“Not even Tim?” asked Barbara.

“Tim’s too small to pull off that kind of move,” Dick shook his head.

“And we’re sure Ra’s hasn’t hacked the cave feeds?” Barbara said, even as she began typing furiously.

“Pretty sure?” Dick said, “Bruce and I haven’t spared in ages and I don’t use that move against him anymore because it’s not affective. It would have to have been really old footage if he did and then the question would be why he wasn’t done something with that knowledge before now.”

“How is that possible then?” Barbara muttered almost to her self.

“I don’t-“ Dick began and then paused as he watched the fight continue. Now that he was looking for it…

“What?” Barbara asked sharply as Dick tensed.

“Those are all Bruce’s moves.”

“ _What?”_

“Any time he’s not using the sword- he moves like Bruce.”

“Damn it, he does. That must have been what seemed to familiar about him,” Barbara cursed softly under her breath, “You don’t think he cloned Bruce, do you?”

“God, I hope not,” Dick said, “it would be _just_ like Ra’s to do something like that though.”

“We have to tell Bruce,” Barbara said seriously.

Everything in Dick reared up at the prospect, but…

“We do,” Dick admitted, “But not yet. Let me go back to Infinity Island and see if I can gather some more information so we can bring him something more than speculation.”

“Alone?” Barbara said looking alarmed but not overly surprised.

“Never, Babs,” Dick grinned, “you’ll be with me the whole way.”

* * *

 

Damian had been left alone again.

Jason checked up on him regularly now after his training finished for the night. The baby had to stopped crying when it needed things and a part of Jason that slightly more awake was deeply upset by this. All the baby’s needs were attended to promptly by the servants, but he was rarely picked up unless Talia was in the mood to hold him.

So Jason held him whenever he got the chance.

Talia caught him at it and laughed.

“It is good for the two of you to bond,” she told him, “he will someday be your lord.”

Jason didn’t care about that, he just liked holding the baby. And maybe having a warm innocent body dozing against him helped quiet the crazed laughter in his head. Whatever the motivation, it worked well for both of them.

He still had responsibilities though and he knew if he neglected them he wouldn’t be allowed to see Damian anymore. He laid the baby down in the too big bed, soothing him when Damian fussed ever so slightly. Quietly, Jason slipped on his mask and hood and climbed out the window to take his turn patrolling around the perimeter of the island.

The night air was cool and quiet. In general, no one was stupid enough to try and invade Infinity Island (with a few imbecilic exceptions). The salty breeze felt nice and no one bothered him out there. There was no pushing or prodding for him to think beyond general surveillance. No insistence that he try and remember all the painful things from _before_. Just the night and Jason in it.

The slightest shimmer in the sky caught his attention.

No proximity alarms had sounded, but…

_But a small, cloaked, aircraft would be able to make it past un detected. Bruce had several in the hanger specifically catered for Ra’s security-_

Jason’s head ached, which was the last thing he needed if there was truly an intruder.

Instinct led him towards the best place on the island to land if you wanted to do so undetected. At first he saw nothing, then a lithe figure landed lightly a few feet away. He was in all black and distinctly lacking the blue crest Jason _knew_ ought to be on his chest, but-

_Grayson._

All thought of alerting anyone about an intruder flew from his mind.

_He he he, tell me Boy Wonder, which one hurts more?_

Jason didn’t think, he just charged.

Dick Grayson barely managed to block his attack. He flipped backwards- but he used to do that all the time when they spared, too used to shocking his opponents with impossible moves. Jason’s body remembered how to counter those moves though.

“It’s _you_ \- wait! I just want to talk!”

Dick Grayson always wanted to talk. Jason only sometimes remembered how.

“I don’t want to fight! I just want to know who you are!”

Jason needed him to shut up. Dick’s voice was dragging up a million memories all at once and his head hurt and insane laughter and phantom pain was slowly crowding out all his other senses.

“Your really do fight just like- C’mon, we can-“

“-hut… up Gray- son!” Jason’s voice came out gritted and halting. The words felt weird on his tongue after such a long time in silence. He didn’t like it one bit.

“You know my name-“ Dick’s eyes were wide, “What the heck? You know my-“

Shock made him clumsy though and Jason managed to knock him to the ground, sword grazing his arm… And then Dick was dropping his weapons and going for his face. Jason rolled away, but not quick enough to stop Dick from snatching his mask.

Jason cam up on his feet and glowered at him from under his hood.

Dick looked like someone had stabbed him the chest.

“Jay- no, what? I- that’s impossible…”

Jason wasn’t interested in whatever revelations he was having so he attacked again.

“Jason! Oh, god, Jason!” Dick’s blocks were clumsier. He was holding back, not just with shock, but unwillingness to hurt him, “Little Wing, please, what happened to you?”

“Shut upshutupshutup!”

Too many memories. Jason couldn’t.

“Oracle, call Batman, call Br-“

Jason hit him in the head hard and Dick crumpled.

What now? He needed to report to Ra’s, but he wasn’t sure what he’d do to Dick. Something told him Dick wasn’t safe with Ra’s. That the Demon Head never liked the acrobat and his irreverence. And if Dick was being held here then Bruce-

Dick couldn’t stay.

It wasn’t hard to find Dick’s plane and load him into a seat. Jason’s fingers knew the codes to engage autopilot by heart. Barbara was pleading with him on the speakers but Jason couldn’t really hear her over the rushing in his ears.

Jason just wanted the screaming in his head to be quiet. He wanted to go back to the compound and curl up with Damian where he didn’t have to think or remember anything in particular.

He disembarked and the plane took off. Jason didn’t spend anytime waiting around, just returned to the compound.

“Aren’t you supposed to be patrolling, pet?” asked Talia frowning. Jason had been hoping for Ra’s but…

“Grayson,” he said.

“Yes, yes, I wondered if you would have questions about him now that you’ve started to remember things,” Talia said with a frown.

“Grayson,” Jason shook his head and insisted. He was supposed to let someone know that Dick had been here but she wasn’t understanding and Jason didn’t have all his words, “ _Grayson_.”

“Oh you poor thing,” Talia patted his cheek, “It truly is pitiful to see you this way.”

Jason growled unhappily.

“I imagine that it is very frustrating,” Talia said nodding to herself, “but don’t worry, pet, I have been speaking with my father and I believe I have found a way to restore your mind; You just don’t seem to have come back to life all the way, but the Lazarus Pit should finish the job.”

There was a chill in Jason’s bones. There was a reason he should be afraid of that, but he couldn’t remember-

“Of course, my father is a little stubborn about having anyone who isn’t family use the pit, but,” Talia fixed Jason with a look, “You are my Beloved’s greatest regret and I will make sure to raise you up properly in his failure.”

Jason’s chest ached, but he closed his mouth and nodded.

* * *

 

“He was there, he was _right there_ and I didn’t even-“

“Dick, you couldn’t have known-“

“I _should_ have, I- oh god, Little Wing…”

“We’ll bring him back Dick. He’s family: we’ll do whatever it takes to bring him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks.
> 
> Pit madness and memories of his death (+the revelation that the Joker is still spinning his way around the revolving door of Arkham) are going to make the Bat's "rescue" plans so much more difficult than they can imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Drat drat drat this was supposed to be a oneshot! Ah well. 
> 
> This is a batfam fic instead of my usual. The Young Justice universe just gives the bats all very platonic relationships (probably because Bruce is still kind of functioning as an OK dad) so I decided to stick with that. Little brother Jay is near and dear to my heart so this is no hardship.


End file.
